


I Love a Man in Uniform

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic, M/M, Military Fetish, Military Porn, PWP - with some plot, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos thinks he knows his boyfriend, Stannis, pretty well - until he finds his stash of military porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on the asoiafkinkememe - Stannis is into military porn. Thanks to [Vana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/works) as always for her support and beta skills!

The first time Davos became suspicious that Stannis was keeping a secret was when they were watching the movie “No Way Out” on Netflix.  The two of them were sitting together on the couch relaxing when Kevin Costner came on screen wearing his Navy dress uniform.  Davos was fairly engrossed in the plot when Stannis moved closer and began kissing his neck.  This was unusual for Stannis, who shied away from frivolous cuddling and rarely initiated intimate contact on the sofa for fear of scratching the leather.  By the time Stannis had unzipped his jeans and gone down on him with a gusto reserved for makeup sex, or returning-after-a-long-business-trip sex, Davos was no longer interested in the movie.

 

Thankfully, the leather wasn’t damaged that day and Davos didn’t think much more about it until he was looking at their Netflix queue and it dawned on him that most of the movies that Stannis had added were war films.  There were newer films such as “War Horse,” “Inglorious Basterds” and “Zero Dark Thirty” as well as older classics like “Apocalypse Now” and “Bridge on the River Kwai.”  Clearly Stannis loved war movies, which confused Davos since Stannis didn’t like action films in the least.  He wondered if it was a history thing, or maybe it was because all of the movies were critically acclaimed.  Stannis liked highbrow films.  Davos had convinced himself that was the reason ─ until he found Stannis’ stash of military porn.

 

Davos had been searching for a stamp in Stannis’ desk ─ the heavy mahogany monstrosity that took up their entire extra bedroom.  He didn’t look in the desk as a rule because Stannis got very prickly when anyone disturbed his things, but he’d needed to mail a birthday card to his youngest son and he knew Stannis kept a book on hand for business correspondence.  Tucked way back in the bottom drawer beneath a stack of car repair invoices, Davos found a box containing magazines with titles like “Spartacus” and “Strictly Uniform” and the DVDs  “Active Duty” and “The Battle of the Bulge 3.”  Davos hiked an eyebrow.  This was new information.  He and Stannis had been lovers for nearly a year and living together for the last six months.  They were still learning each other’s tastes as it were.

 

Davos didn’t think this was anything for Stannis to be ashamed of; in fact,  he was downright thrilled.  Stannis generally took the lead when it came to their household.  He liked to take charge when it came to matters of finance, decorating and dividing up chores.  Stannis was organized and very particular and Davos was happy to let him have his way.  In the bedroom, there was more of a democratic process.  When it came to sex, Stannis was somewhat repressed and much less confident.  He was not very sexually experienced before he met Davos and it took an act of Congress to get him comfortable enough to try anything new in bed.  It wasn’t that Davos was unhappy with their sex life, but this discovery opened a whole new realm of possibilities.  

 

The problem was going to be getting Stannis to admit to this particular fetish.  Davos couldn’t see himself confronting Stannis outright with his new knowledge.  Obviously this was a secret that Stannis had decided not to share.  No, confronting him about this stash might put Stannis on the defensive ─ invasion of privacy and all that.  Worse still, it might embarrass him.  There was no talking to Stannis when he was embarrassed.  No, Davos realized this would take strategy and stealth, in fact not unlike a military operation. But the payoff promised to be worth it.  He tried an experiment that very night.

 

~~~

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“Boxers and a T-shirt?” Davos frowned as if confused by the question.

 

“No, around your neck.”

 

Davos had to force himself not to smile.  Stannis’ response had been almost instantaneous when Davos had strolled into the bedroom wearing army green boxers and dog tags on a chain around his neck.  Stretched out on their bed, Stannis had put aside his reading and was gazing at him intently.

 

“Oh, these.”  Davos fingered the metal chain.  “I forgot I was still wearing them.  I came across a box of mementos from my ROTC days and was getting nostalgic.  I suppose I can take them off now.”

 

“No!”  Stannis’ reply was sharp, causing Davos to freeze.  Stannis cleared his throat and lowered his voice.  “I mean you should wear them if they have sentimental value.  I didn’t know you were in ROTC.”

 

“For a year when I was a teenager.  My father thought that it would make a man out of me.”  Davos laughed and crossed the room to the master bath, aware of Stannis’ eyes following him.  He had to admit the way Stannis was looking at him made the blood rush straight to his cock.  Davos brushed his teeth and reversed his path across the bedroom.

 

“Aren’t you coming to bed?”  Stannis’ voice sounded anxious.

 

“I thought I might watch a little ESPN first.  I know how you hate it so I’ll just watch in the den.”

 

“Davos.”

 

“What?”  Davos turned.

 

“I think you should come to bed ─ now.”

 

Stannis was terrible at seduction and Davos realized that this was the closest he was going to get to a romantic overture.

 

“Oh?”  Davos stopped at the edge of the bed, and when Stannis reached for him, fingers grazing lightly across his thigh and slipping beneath his shorts, there was no more pretense of hiding his arousal.  

 

Davos had to admit that the sex was hot.  He was on his knees, leaning over Stannis as he fucked him, and Stannis’ dark eyes were riveted on the chain dangling from his neck as he jerked himself off.  Even Davos found the sight of the metal tags dragging across the flushed skin of Stannis’ chest highly erotic and he came inside Stannis rather more quickly than intended and with an intensity that surprised him.  Afterwards Davos couldn’t help but smile as Stannis fell asleep in his arms, hand clutching the thin metal plates.  Davos didn’t fall asleep right away, his mind already on his next move.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Davos didn’t want to overdo it, lest Stannis become suspicious, so he put the dog tags away and didn’t attempt to introduce any new military-themed variations into their sex life for a couple of weeks.  If Stannis was disappointed by the absence of Davos’ memento, he said nothing and life returned to normal.

 

The next opportunity fell into Davos’ lap without his having to put forth any effort at all.  There was a party at the estate of Roose Bolton, of one of the partners in Stannis’ law firm, Baratheon, Bolton and Stark.  They were invited to attend.  In fact, proper law firm etiquette dictated that their presence was required.  Roose’s wife, Walda, liked to liven up these stuffy occasions as much as possible.  Therefore, this event was a costume party.  Davos didn’t even have to try.  He decided to broach the subject that day when Stannis returned home from work.

 

“Have you given any thought what we should wear this weekend?”

 

The question produced a five-minute tirade against Walda, her frivolous parties, and obligatory workplace socializing before Stannis calmed down and resignedly answered, “I suppose we must rent costumes.  I’ve heard that the prices can be exorbitant!”

 

“Not to worry.”  Davos replied, “I’ve got it covered.  My friend Sal is a theater manager.  I’m sure he can hook us up with something from the wardrobe department for free.  I’ll see what he has in our sizes.”

 

Stannis perked up and agreed that this idea was entirely acceptable.  No more was said about it until the night of the party.

 

~~~

 

“What are these?”

 

Davos handed Stannis his costume.

 

“Your costume for the party. Walda specified that it was an eighties theme.”

 

Stannis looked at the off-white trousers, lime green polo and pink sweater in confusion.

 

“I’m supposed to wear outdated clothing in awful colors?”

 

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t wear a wig, so that left out eighties hair-metal rocker, and I didn’t think you’d want to be a rapper either ─ that left preppie.”

 

Stannis scowled, but sighed in resignation.  “Very well, but the sweater is out.  What are you wearing?  You aren’t going to embarrass us, are you?  Please tell me that you aren’t the eighties hair-metal rocker.”

 

“Wait right here.”  Davos held up a hand before disappearing into the bedroom.  “I want you to get the full effect.”

 

Truth be told he wanted to see the expression on Stannis’ face. He wasn’t disappointed when five minutes later he reappeared wearing his costume ─ a Navy pilot flight suit with full insignia befitting an officer, combat boots, and dark aviator sunglasses.

 

Davos grinned.  “I’m supposed to be Maverick, from the movie ‘Top Gun’.  What do you think?”  

 

He could practically see the air go out of Stannis’ lungs.  Davos noted with pleasure the way Stannis’ lips parted in surprise and his gaze flitted from Davos’ face to the uniform and back to his face again as if his mind couldn’t process it all at once.  

 

“You look nice,” he said at last, the ghost of a smile on his face.  Then he frowned again, staring at the clothes that he’d changed into while Davos was gone.  “Why do I have to be a preppie?  You could have gotten another pilot outfit.”

 

“Sal only had the one and it was my size.  I could try and find something else if you’d rather we matched.”

 

“No.”  Stannis snapped, a little too quickly.  “You should be the pilot.”

 

~~~~~

 

The law firm office gatherings were always the same.  Stannis talked business with the other partners while Davos and the rest of the spouses complained about how hard their significant others worked and inquired where everyone was planning on vacationing this year.  As a rule, Davos was bored to tears and was the one excusing himself to go get Stannis a drink or a plate of finger food.  This party was different.  Stannis was the one serving Davos that evening.  After they had greeted everyone, he fetched Davos his drink without a word and remained glued to his side after that.  

 

Davos had to admit that he looked good in his uniform ─ really good.  He was all crisp creases and polished brass and Stannis couldn’t stop staring.  In fact, Ned Stark’s wife, Catelyn, had pointed it out to Davos with a knowing smile when Stannis went to get their drinks.  As if Davos hadn’t noticed.  

 

The fact that it was becoming rather obvious to the rest of those in attendance had Davos mildly concerned.  They’d gotten a couple of glances from Walda Bolton, she’d even commented how adorable they looked together.  If Roose or Ned got wind of what their wives would surely be gossiping about, one of them might mention it to Stannis and that would not go over well.  Stannis hated being the subject of any kind of attention, especially workplace innuendo.  

 

Davos thought it wise for them to take their leave as soon as it was appropriate to do so.  He excused himself to go to the lavatory and was startled by a hand on his back when he reached the end of a long hallway.  Stannis quickly pushed him inside the bathroom and closed the door behind them, locking it.

 

“I wanted to ask if you were ready to leave but then...”  

 

Stannis’ voice trailed off and Davos could tell by the determined expression on his face exactly where this was headed.  He was already pushing him backwards, up against the sink with one hand reaching for his zipper.  Davos knew that once he allowed Stannis to get started that neither of them would have the will to stop.  This was a bad idea ─ a very bad idea.

 

“Get your hands off me!”  

 

Davos couldn’t exactly shout, given that the other guests might hear, but he spat the words out in the sternest tone he could manage.  Stannis looked startled and immediately straightened.  

 

“That’s an order, son,” Davos added for good measure, completely in character.

 

He’d never seen Stannis’s face turn that dark shade of red before, and he wasn’t certain if he was furious or aroused until he heard a choked whisper, “Yes, Sir.”

 

Davos was floored.  This was an unexpected turn of events.  Stannis seemed receptive to taking orders.

 

“What was that?” Davos snapped, “Speak up when you’re talking to an officer.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Stannis growled a bit louder through clenched teeth, his pupils perceptibly dilated.

 

Knowing Stannis’ body language as well as he did, Davos knew that Stannis was as horny as hell and that knowledge made Davos as horny as hell.  He bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to retain his composure in front of Stannis.  Thankfully, the sunglasses prevented Stannis from seeing the lust that filled his eyes.

 

“Now go out there and say our goodbyes to Walda while I wash up.”  

  
Davos practically shoved Stannis out the door knowing that he was an expert at concealing his emotions.  Davos, on the other hand, made generous use of the cold water before he joined Stannis in the foyer.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody at the party seemed to consider the couple’s departure too abrupt.  Stannis usually wanted to escape these functions as soon as possible, so their being among the first to leave wasn’t unusual.

 

Davos was careful not to meet Stannis’ eyes as they waited for the valet to bring their car around to the front of the estate.  They made it as far as the first wooded lane about a quarter mile past the end of the driveway.  Davos pulled off to the side and killed the engine.

 

“Blow me.”

 

“Here?”  Stannis’ eyes darted to the road behind them.  “Someone could see us!”

 

Davos wouldn’t have cared if they had been on stage in front of an audience.  At that moment his only thought was of Stannis’ tongue laving the underside of his cock.   Still in character, he tried his best to convince his hesitant partner to oblige.

 

“Then you’d better be quick about it, soldier.  I’m not asking again.”   

 

Davos watched Stannis’ face for an agonizing few seconds as he struggled to make a decision.  Lust won out over caution and he murmured, “Fuck,” and smoothly lowered the zipper on the front of Davos’ flightsuit.  

 

Davos hadn’t considered the fact that wearing a flightsuit meant that Stannis would have to practically undress him to reach his cock.  He slipped his arms free of the sleeves and leaned back against the seat, sucking in a sharp breath as Stannis leaned down to kiss the exposed skin of his stomach, between his T-shirt and underwear.  Davos felt the jolt of electric heat from Stannis’ breath on the head of his cock just before his mouth engulfed him.  He watched the determined expression on Stannis’ face as if Davos’ rigid member was a problem that required his full attention.  Davos wished he could make it last longer but he’d been fantasizing about this for too long.  The twist of Stannis’ hand mingled with the sweet burning wetness of his tongue had Davos closing his eyes and digging his fingernails into the leather upholstery as he came.   

 

His heart was still pounding in his chest when Stannis pulled himself up and straddled him in the seat.  He was fumbling to unbuckle his belt and Davos knew that he must be hard and ready.  Davos reached for him but Stannis suddenly jerked away.

 

“Fuck!  A car just turned in behind us.”  

 

Stannis quickly returned to his seat, anxiously staring into the passenger side mirror while Davos zipped himself up.  The car slowed but did not stop, passing as Stannis waved him on and Davos started the engine.

 

They were silent on the remainder of the drive home but Davos had to keep himself from grinning as he stole sideways glances at Stannis.  The obvious bulge at the front of his pants advertised his arousal as he shifted uncomfortably a few times.  Davos was enjoying this too much to have it end and by the time he was parking the car in the garage he had already formulated a new plan.

 

Stannis headed directly for the bedroom but Davos lingered in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.  After a few seconds, Stannis reappeared in the doorway, fixing Davos with an impatient stare.  Davos kept his expression impassive and slowly followed Stannis to the master bedroom.

 

Stannis was standing beside the bed unbuttoning his shirt when Davos stopped in his tracks and snarled, “Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

Stannis froze.

 

“You think that you’ve done your duty and now it’s time for your reward?  Is that it?!”  Davos moved closer, jutting out his chin like an officer.  “It isn’t your turn until I _say_ it is.”

 

Davos could tell by the subtle flare of Stannis’ nostrils that he was breathing harder.  The strain in his voice was evident as he answered softly, “Yes, Sir.”

 

Davos moved even closer, frowning.  He fired off insults like a drill sergeant.  “You are a disgrace!  No wonder you aren’t wearing a uniform.  The men who wear them are fit and hard.”  He raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at Stannis’ crotch.  “They’ve earned the right to wear it.  You need to prove yourself worthy.  Drop and give me twenty!”

 

“Twenty? Pushups?”

 

“Of course pushups!  You can make it fifty since you can’t follow instructions!”

 

Stannis lowered himself to his knees and was about to begin when Davos ordered, “Wait!”  

 

Davos grabbed the front of Stannis’ polo and hauled him to his feet.  He put his lips close to Stannis’ cheek and watched as he blinked rapidly in confusion.  

 

“Strip,” Davos hissed. “I want you naked.”

 

Stannis’ eyes flashed with heat and his cheeks reddened.  He quickly shed his polo shirt and kicked off his shoes.  Trousers and socks followed in quick succession and he stood before Davos clad only in boxers.  

 

“All of it,” Davos commanded when Stannis hesitated.

 

Stannis peeled off his boxers and though he was only half-hard now Davos had ample evidence that he was enjoying this as much as ─ or maybe more ─ than Davos.   Stannis dropped to the floor and began doing pushups, shoulder muscles flexing and arm muscles taut as he lowered himself again and again.

 

“Count them out!” Davos ordered.  Stannis complied, grunting out the numbers.  “Ten, eleven, twelve─”

 

Davos couldn’t help it; even though he’d come less than an hour before, his cock stirred at the sight of Stannis’ naked body prostrate before him, his well-toned ass rising and falling with each repetition. Davos considered bending him over the end of the bed that instant and fucking him from behind, but his body hadn’t quite recovered yet — he’d file that fantasy away for future reference.

 

After counting thirty-five, Stannis began to pant softly and a sheen of sweat appeared on his lower back.  Davos decided that he’d been punished enough.  He pressed his boot onto Stannis’ back and pushed him down none-too-gently but not hard enough to leave a bruise.

 

“Stop!”

 

Stannis collapsed in a heap breathing heavily.

 

“Get up and stand at attention!”

 

Stannis obeyed.  He stood, red-faced and winded, straightening his posture as he awaited Davos’ inspection.

 

“Parade rest.”  Davos instructed and Stannis relaxed a bit, placing his hands behind his back.

 

“These legs need to be further apart.”  Davos placed a hand high on the inside of Stannis’ bare thigh, and let it linger there.  The sudden skin to skin contact made Stannis draw a sharp intake of breath and he spread his legs, his eyes silently begging Davos to move his hand and touch his cock.  Davos refused to comply.

 

Davos began to circle him slowly, pushing his face close to Stannis’ every time he spoke.

 

“You like this, don’t you?  It turns you on having a man in uniform ─ a superior officer ─ ordering you around ─ telling you what to do.”

 

It was true, there was no denying Stannis was rock hard.  

 

“Answer me, damn it!”  Davos snapped.

 

“Yes, Sir!”  Stannis croaked.

 

Standing directly behind Stannis, Davos grinned.  He’d got him to admit it.  His plan had worked.  

 

“I suppose you want me to touch you now ─ to wrap my hand around that hard cock of yours and make you come?”

 

“Davos─ please─” Stannis groaned, unable to restrain himself any longer.  He dropped his stance and moved his arm to take himself in hand when Davos grabbed his wrist.

 

“Not so fast, I didn’t give you permission.  Ask me first.  Ask me nicely.”

 

“Please, SIr.  Permission to… touch myself.”

 

Davos swallowed, hard ─ his mouth suddenly dry.  This role play was turning him on every bit as much as it was Stannis.  At the moment he wanted to watch Stannis pleasure himself more than anything.

 

“Yes ─ do it.” Davos’ voice was hoarse.

 

Stannis sat on the bed and leaned back into the pillows, spreading his legs.  Davos could see that his cock was already slick with pre-come as he gripped it and urgently began to stroke himself off.  He’d waited so long that it was less than a minute before Stannis tensed and came in several spurts all over his taut stomach.

 

“Damn, that was hot,” Davos whispered, nearly ready for another round.  

 

He went to get a washcloth as Stannis collapsed back into the pillows, completely spent.  He returned and handed the cloth to Stannis.  While Stannis cleaned himself off, Davos removed his boots and climbed into bed beside his lover.   Stannis leaned back and Davos wrapped him securely in his arms, kissing him soundly before laying his head on the pillow.

 

“I hope I wasn’t too much of an ass to you.”  Davos said apologetically.

 

Stannis sighed and closed his eyes, stifling a yawn.  “No, you were perfect,” he answered with a half-smile.  “You can call Sal in the morning.  Ask him how much he wants for the uniform.”

 

 


End file.
